


Love Within Reason

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: SladeRobinWeek [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Anal Fingering, And his new wife is rather far along the kinsey scale, Blow Jobs, Dick was matched to Kori, F/M, Jason is being married off for the good of the country, Jason is not so secretly a romantic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Slade continues to trip the pretty Wayne boys into bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Jason had always sort of hoped that the fact that he wasn’t the Crown Prince would mean that he’d get to marry for love rather than politics, but the threat of war means that he’s fresh out of luck. Artemis has made it clear that married or not he is not welcome in her bed, but he may amuse himself with whoever he wants so long as there are no illegitimate heirs.His bodyguard Slade proves that this might not be the worst arrangement.





	Love Within Reason

**Author's Note:**

> SladeRobinWeek Day 5 - Body Guard/Arranged Marriage 
> 
> Why choose between prompts when you can do both?

“I am doing this for my country, but do not ever presume that I am yours, _boy_.” Were the first words Artemis spoke to him after the ceremony had been completed and they were alone.

“I know,” Jason said unhappily, “you made yourself quite clear before the wedding.”

“Good,” said Artemis, “And I expect you to respect my lovers, whoever they me be and stay out of our way. I will of course do the same or you. I only ask that you refrain from siring a child with anyone seeing as I have no desire for children with you, illegitimate or otherwise.”

“Understood,” Jason said, biting back a comment about what the point of their union was if not to bring their countries together over shared blood.

But he understood at the same time. He’d never want to make someone carry his child who didn’t even want to touch him much less have kids in the first place. He wasn’t that cruel. He kind of hoped they could at least adopt at some point, like Bruce had done with him, but now was not the time to talk about it.

“Good, I will see you in the morning then. Don’t come into any of my rooms,” Artemis warned.

“I won’t,” Jason promised wearily as she walked away. Jason retired to his own rooms with less than joyful spirits.

Well this marriage was already shaping up to be a cock up and it had barely begun.

“Trouble in paradise already?” drawled Slade from the table where he was cleaning his weapons.

“There never was a paradise,” Jason snapped, “She didn’t get a choice in this anymore than I did.”

“Well I’m sure that the gossip circles are having a field day anyway,” Slade said sounding amused.

“Fuck them,” Jason growled pacing, “And fuck Bruce. Why would he do this to me? Dick was the one who was supposed to have a political marriage. I was supposed to be able to pick.”

“Your brother did have a political marriage,” Slade pointed out.

“He’s not my brother,” snapped Jason, “and yeah, to someone that just happened to be the love of his life. Those two practically ooze flowers and shit whenever they’re around each other. It’s not fair.”

“Welcome to the real world, your highness.”

“You’re my bodyguard not my advisor.” Jason stopped pacing to glare at him, “Can’t you go home now that you’ve safely delivered me to my personal hell on earth?”

“No,” Slade said unapologetically, “My job was to get you here safely and stay for a bit to make sure you’d settled in so that we could be sure there were no hostile reactions to your marriage. A union between Gotham and Themyscria is hardly politically neutral.”

“Well you can report back there was plenty of hostile reaction and that Bruce bound me to someone who wants me dead.” Jason snapped, “Why couldn’t he just marry Diana if he wanted a political union?”

“Queen Diana has declared that she will never marry,” noted Slade, “Not to mention such a proposal would doubtless enrage the Al Ghoul’s whose shaky alliance hinges with their crown princess’s love affair with your father.”

“Bruce is never going to marry her; she’s a snake,” Jason scoffed.

“No,” agreed Slade, “but if he doesn’t turn her down outright then the Al Ghouls will continue to defend Gotham’s borders.”

“I hate this political bullshit,” muttered Jason pacing again, “I wanted to be able to marry someone I love and now I’m never going to.”

“You sound just like your brother,” huffed Slade.

“Dick’s not my brother,” Jason responded automatically again, pausing, “And what are you talking about? As I said earlier, Dick adores Kori. He worships the ground she walks on.”

“Now perhaps,” Slade acknowledged, “But he was just as dramatic as you when he learned he was going to marry a stranger. He wouldn’t shut up the whole first half of the journey to Tamaran.”

Jason had forgotten Slade had also been Dick’s bodyguard on that trip. Bruce might not like Slade much, but considering how dangerous things were these days he would only entrust the lives of his sons in the hands of the best. And Slade was without a doubt, the best.

“How’d you manage to get him to shut up the second half?” snorted Jason, “I thought that was impossible.”

“Perhaps I should show you,” Slade drawled, “Who knows? It might shut you up as well.”

“Thanks,” said Jason dryly, “But sure, why not? It’s be useful to be able to get Dickie to-“

Anything else Jason was going to say was promptly forgotten as Slade gripped Jason’s hair and shut him up with a kiss that left no room for anything but surrender.

“Holy-“ Jason managed when they parted, then stopped before he said something embarrassing.

“Yes, I believe your brother had a similar reaction,” Slade looked far too smug.

“You did that with _Dick?_ ” Jason hissed, his head reeling.

“Among other things,” Slade said, his one eye glittering at him with promise in the low light, “Would you like me to show you those things too?”

“But Dick-“ Jason stammered, still stuck on that, “He was going to be married to Kori-“

“And Tamaraneans are not monogamous people, which she made clear in the agreement. Neither, apparently, are Amazons.”

“But-“

“I simply made him see that his marriage was not the end of his dreams. You’ve been moaning all this time about not being able to marry someone you love, but would you really have been able to do so otherwise? Sure, perhaps you would’ve been able to pick… a courtier or a noble. Your wife has said explicitly that you are free to be with anyone you may love no matter their class, gender, or reputation so long as there are no children. Not many have the gift you have gained with this marriage.” Slade pointed out bluntly.

“…Oh,” Jason said dumbly. He hadn’t really thought about it that way. How many times had he sneered at the greedy empty-headed suitors and hopefuls that would flock after the princes? How many times had he had to look away from the knights that would come to court because it could never happen?

It could happen now.

Even with someone like Slade.

In a moment of recklessness, he made a split second decision.

“If I ask you to do to me what you did to Dick, will you?” asked Jason, flushing but suddenly determined.

“Oh?” smiled Slade mockingly, “So you do have some balls down there after all.”

“Shut up,” snapped Jason, embarrassed, “If you don’t want me, just go.”

“Oh, I want you alright, kid.” Slade promised, giving him a once over that made Jason feel hot all over, “Only question is if you’re going to get cold feet in the middle.”

“I won’t.” Jason said, tilting up his chin defiantly.

I can have this, he told himself, heart beating a mile per minute. I can have this.

“Alright then,” Slade said, hands suddenly sliding under his shirt, “I’ll show you.”

Jason was saved the trouble of replying by another kiss, somehow firmer and more aggressive than the last. He tried to save some dignity and bit back testily into the kiss and try to regain some control. Slade smiled under his mouth and that was the only warning Jason got before he was being picked up and thrown onto the bed.

“Fuck!” gasped Jason. Not many people could do that and he wasn’t expecting it.

“That’s the idea,” smiled Slade climbing on top of him and beginning to tug Jason’s clothes off.

“You take some shit off too,” Jason demanded reaching for him, only to have his hands pinned down with one hand.

“I believe I was showing you what I did to your brother, and I didn’t strip down for him the first time either.” Slade said.

“Not my brother,” Jason reminded him, flexing his fingers and testing Slade’s hold on him.

“So you keep saying.” Slade said with a smile that made it clear he didn’t believe that one bit, “But as you wish. As I was saying, the first thing I did was strip the boy down.”

“Yeah?” Jason said a little breathlessly, wanting another kiss but unable to arch up far enough to get one.

“Mmhmm, you wear less accessories than him,” Slade observed.

“Too, ah, gaudy.” Jason said, groaning as Slade’s fingers found his nipples and gave a harsh twist.

“Not for the Crown Prince,” Slade said, “I took everything off him until he was just wearing his jewelry. Pretty gold and blues that matched his eyes as he lay under me panting, just. Like. You.”

“Oh god…” Jason groaned and closed his eyes. He could picture that a little too clearly for comfort.

“His chest is a little more sensitive than yours,” Slade continued, his beard scraping against his skin before biting down hard on one of Jason’s nipples. Jason arched up into the touch with a cry, his eyes flying open again only to roll back with a whimper as Slade continued to abuse the nub between his teeth for a moment before letting him go, “But that’s not really saying much, is it?”

“More…” groaned Jason.

“Easy, kid,” Slade let go of his wrists to stroke down Jason’s sides, “Keep your hands where they are. We’re just getting started.”

“I need-“ Jason started.

“I know what you need,” Slade said and bit his other nipple making Jason flinch and dig his fingers into the sheets, “You’ll get it. But first you asked me to show you what I did to your… predecessor.”

Jason shivered again at the reminder, which had nothing to do with what Slade was doing to him.

The half-lidded look Slade gave him said he knew it too.

“He was even more impatient than you are,” Slade went on, “Wouldn’t stop trying to wrap his legs around my waist, so I had to pin those too… he didn’t mind.”

Jason didn’t mind either as Slade gripped his thighs and pushed them back against his chest until he was folded in half. It was a little bit of a strain for Jason, but it wouldn’t have been one for Dick. He wasn’t surprised Slade had gone with this position. Jason figured anyone with half a brain had imagined doing this to Dick at least once.

“Can you guess what I did next?” asked Slade lazily stroking and squeezing Jason’s thighs, “With that ass spread out in front of me and the Crown Prince begging for it so prettily?”

“You fucked him?” Jason guessed, breathing raggedly, his cock hard against his abdomen begging for attention.

“Yes,” admitted Slade without embarrassment, “but first…”

Jason jerked at the first touch of tongue against his hole. He spared one moment of shocked arousal thinking of Slade doing this to Dick, and then that was lost against the _feel_ of that tongue pushing inside him.

“Slade- fuck- _Slade!_ ” moaned Jason, not sure if he wanted to buck into the feeling or away from it. His body couldn’t seem to decide if it felt weird or amazing, but Slade didn’t wait for him to adjust. Strong hands kept his legs pinned back and mostly still for the steady wet fuck of his tongue. Jason almost wished Slade wasn’t keeping him pinned so thoroughly because he wanted to spread his legs wider for this, felt like it would maybe help with this feeling of slowly being opened up in such a dirty fashion. He strained against the hold as much as he could anyway but didn’t get anywhere.

Slade only responded by lifting his hips for a better angle and giving a firm suck to his rim.

Jason tossed his head and howled.

“Now that is a pretty sight.” Mused Slade pulling back.

“Slade…” Jason said and he wasn’t sure if he was begging him or threatening him, but he didn’t care so long as it got his mouth back on him.

“One moment, kid, just grabbing something to ease our way. It’s breaking the script a little, but you’re tighter than your brother is; I can’t just push in after this without hurting you which means we have to open you up.” Slade said pressing closer after a moment, two slick fingers pressing against his entrance.

“Slade, I-“ Jason tossed his head again, curls sticking to his forehead as those fingers teased his rim.

“Open,” Slade ordered.

“Fuck,” Jason squeezed his eyes shut tensing hard for a moment and then flexing open all at once.

He moaned low and long at the feeling of those large fingers sliding into him all at once. Slade was right, he was too tight for this, even two fingers was making him strain and gasp.

“Steady…” Slade commanded, free hand leaving Jason’s thigh to stroke his cock.

“More…” groaned Jason.

“No.” Slade said unapologetically.

“If Dick can take it, I can take it,” Jason insisted, baring his teeth.

“The Crown Prince can be a bit of a slut and has a lot more experience than you,” Slade said bluntly, “I’d tear you apart right now, kid.”

“Won’t break,” Jason tried to insist even as he cried out as Slade curled his fingers against his prostate.

“Patience, brat,” ordered Slade.

Jason wanted to argue further but Slade didn’t give him a chance. His fingers fucked him relentlessly while his teeth and tongue went to work on his dick and balls until Jason was moaning and shaking continually.

“Please, I need-“ Jason begged.

Slade growled deeply and pushed in with three making Jason’s whole body draw tight as he came with a howl.

“There you are, there you go, beautiful.” Slade praised, lifting his head to look him over greedily. Jason whined at the praise and clenched down on the fingers still thrusting lazily in and out of him.

“I wanted…” Jason started, flushing slightly glancing down at the tent in Slade’s pants.

“You’ll get it,” Slade laughed, “I have no issue making you come more than once and we have all night to work you up to this, understand?”

Jason knew he technically outranked Slade by a lot, but-

“I understand…” he breathed.

“Good boy,” Slade praised him.

* * *

 

The next few weeks were filled with meetings with Artemis, Diana, and other nobles from the surrounding countries as they prepared for the next attack. Jason would like to think he and Artemis got closer over their shared distaste for the other nobles and court politics, but at the end of the day Artemis still shut him out of her courters while she spent time with her lover.

Which was fine, but Jason actually enjoyed hanging out with Artemis when she wasn’t insulting him… even sometimes when she was insulting him. Even if they weren’t sleeping together, he’d like to just hang out some times, but he wasn’t sure how to bring it up in a way that wouldn’t end with his ass kicked.

Still, it was hardly a great tragedy. At night, Slade was steadily showing Jason that all his fumbling around behind closed doors with forbidden sweethearts as a teen was nothing compared to getting taken apart by someone experienced and fucked within an inch of his life. He was quickly growing addicted to the feeling and he wondered how Dick had managed to give it up.

Then again, he had no doubt Kori was wild as fuck in bed, so Dick’s life was probably far from boring.

When the first real attack finally came, several members of the court had been taking a ride outside the city with minimal guards. Artemis had been scoffing with a hint of smile and ripping him a new one for the way he rode and Jason was giving it back as good as he got. Well, as much as he dared to his wife who carried an axe and was ready, willing, and able to use that axe at a moments notice. But Jason had always had a lack of self-preservation, something Slade never failed to point out, and so he didn’t hold back all that much.

Artemis seemed to enjoy the challenge for whatever that was worth.

Still, Jason was almost thrilled when they were attacked. He had been getting bored of court life and it felt wonderful to let lose on the deserving with Slade, Artemis, and her girlfriend (a formidable person, although Jason was hardly surprised) at his side.

It was also nice to not have Bruce or Dick frowning at him for how brutal he was being. The Amazons apparently had no qualms about such things.

“I think that was the last of them,” Jason commented at last flicking blood off his knife.

“You fought decently, for a man,” commented Artemis, hefting her axe over her shoulder and giving him a speculative look.

“Not too shabby yourself,” Jason said with a grin back at her.

“Hmm,” Artemis said examining him head to foot.

“What?” asked Jason wearily.

“You are not as pathetic as I feared,” Artemis said thoughtfully, “With time, you may even make a great warrior.”

“Thanks,” Jason blinked in surprise. From Artemis that was probably as good as a declaration of love.

“Our afternoon talks have also proved to be somewhat diverting,” Artemis continued.

“That’s good? I’ve enjoyed that too?” Jason wasn’t quite sure where she was going with this. He did actually enjoy their talks and the moments after boring meeting where they’d make fun of the nobility together. Artemis had a wickedly dry sense of humor and a bluntness that was quite refreshing.

Jason caught himself hoping they could be friends one day.

“And your strategy is unorthodox, but it does get the job done,” Artemis finished her assessment.

“Well, it wouldn’t have worked without you pulling out all the stops,” Jason pointed out.

“Yes, we do work well as a team. Even sometimes as partners,” agreed Artemis leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Whoa, I-“ Jason stuttered.

“Don’t let it go to your head, husband” warned Artemis, tightening her grip on her axe.

“You-“ Jason suddenly laughed, and punched her shoulder good naturedly, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good,” Artemis smiled and shoved him over, an almost playfully vicious look on her face as he tumbled and rolled to his feet again with a grin, “shall we return to the city? I believe your companion, Roy, should arrive today.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jason said happily. He could see Artemis’s girlfriend laughing quietly at him but not commenting as she mounted her steed.

They were _playing_ together, and it was _fun._ Roy was going to like Artemis. She might try to behead Roy, but it would be fine in the end.

“I think this is where I head to my next assignment,” Slade said as Jason moved to mount his horse again.

“Now?” Jason hoped he didn’t sound like he was whining. He had hoped Slade might reward him in bed tonight for how well he’d done in the fight.

“Yes,” Slade said, a slight smirk at the corner of his mouth as he no doubt guessed what Jason was thinking, “My job was to get you here safely and see you settled in. You have settled in.”

“But-“ Jason frowned unhappily.

“You will find other bed partners,” Slade said with amusement, “It might even be your wife eventually.”

“I’m not going to plan on that,” huffed Jason with a slight snort, “but, yeah, I guess anything could happen.”

“You’ll do alright here, and you know it now,” Slade said firmly.

Jason supposed he did.

“Will you come visit ever?” Jason asked, trying not to seem like a clingy lover and knowing he was failing.

“Perhaps, if a job takes me this way,” Slade said. Bastard was clearly laughing at Jason just beneath the surface.

“Yeah, fine, be on your way then I guess,” Jason said turning away and climbing onto his horse.

“Who knows? Maybe your brother will want to visit you sometime,” Slade said slyly, just to watch Jason turn red to the tips of his ears.

The images for that were, well, themselves.

“Not my brother!” Jason called back over his shoulder.

Jason didn’t have to look back to know that Slade was laughing at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually enjoy Jason and Artemis. I do like their bromance slightly more than their romance, but only a bit.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as [wellthatjusthappend](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
